Total Surprise
by DeMoKa
Summary: for FeyMist's bday. RemusslashSirius my first ever, don't kill me for a bad story PWP really


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FEYMIST! Well, I posted this before your bday, but only cause I was excited. I hope you enjoy this fic somewhat:) BIG HUG**

Remus felt a strong regret to Sirius' suggestion that they go out to watch a movie on their date, as it was 'The Departed', a violent and totally macho male dominated film. He sighed to himself as he watched from the corner of his eye, Sirius becoming overly excited at the bloodshed. Considering he was a werewolf, Remus had half expected himself to be more into the movie than Sirius, but no. Sirius was the more 'manly' one of their relationship. Remus glanced about, realising that there was one young woman eyeing Sirius in a way that Remus was very ready to snarl at. Instead, he grasped Sirius hand and glared at her. Her eyes widened in shock and she leered at Remus. Sirius suddenly noticed what was going on. He placed his other hand on Remus' face and lent in for a quick kiss.

'Sorry. Do you want to leave?' he asked quietly and very sincerely.

Remus shook his head, 'No, it's okay. It's almost finished anyway, I think.'

Sirius smiled at him, glad for such a wonderful boyfriend. He still couldn't believe that he was with Remus Lupin, long time friend and now, they were in the 2nd year of a relationship. If only James and Lily could see them now. Harry had been able to save the world from Lord Voldemort's horror and Sirius watched as his godson defeated the dark lord with only a passion of a very haunted adolescent could. Though sapped of strength both emotionally and physically, Harry was able to rescue his Sirius and Remus from the rabid Bellatrix, who after watching her master fall, snapped and pound curse after curse at the two.

Harry lived with them now, though lately had been away for several nights, supposedly with his girlfriend, Lavender. However, Sirius had his suspicions that Harry was truly following his own foot steps with late night rendezvous with a certain blonde headed boy. Remus had been ecstatic, ready to make up for all of Harry's lack of parenting. He had lavished affection and love on him as much as Sirius had. Remus, no longer sickly and greying, was as fulfilled as he could ever be.

With the end of the movie giving Sirius the most excitement, Remus had to keep a firm hold on Sirius, lest his boyfriend cause him embarrassment for acting like a child. Little to Remus' knowledge, violence made Sirius horny, extremely horny. Sirius had to keep all his wits about him to stop himself from slamming Remus against the wall. He surprised Remus by going to the passenger's side of the car, Remus raised a brow, but didn't miss a step and buckled himself into the driver's seat. Sirius grinned evilly to himself as he readied himself to enjoy the rest of the night. He savoured the memory of Harry informing him that he would be at a friend's house that night. Sirius had cheered internally and had thanked Harry by giving him some extra spending money, not that he needed it, but Harry was strapped for on-hand cash and welcomed the supply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was trying to steal looks at Sirius, wondering what on earth could be making Sirius grin like a maniac. He suddenly understood the reason for his boyfriend's extra excitement as he felt a hand grab his crotch. He groaned, 'I'm driving, Sirius!'

'So what? I know you have perfect control,' whispered Sirius, laughing as he bit into Remus' neck.

Remus growled, but kept a firm grip on the steering wheel, slowing down to 60 k/h. Sirius unbuckled Remus' belt but took his hand away, 'Nuh uh. Gotta drive faster if you want this.'

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius with a disapproving stare, but Sirius had his resolve face on and was not to be denied. Remus sighed deeply and accelerated, mumbling that if he died, he had better die happy. Sirius only muttered back that death while watching fireworks would be pretty, but painful.

Remus let out a low growl as he felt Sirius' hands again, feeling him up and becoming reacquainted with her hips and upper torso. Sirius did love torturing him so. Remus was so frustrated that he braked sharply as they arrived at a red light. Sirius fell out of his seat, though not before brushing Remus in his 'spot'.

'Ah! That's what you get for not wearing your seat belt!' chuckled Remus, an upside down Sirius glowered.

Sirius grabbed Remus' head down roughly towards him and pressed a rough kiss upon Remus. Remus returned it but broke away quickly, not waiting for Sirius to get back into his seat. He sped off and prayed that for the next 5 minutes Sirius could keep his hands to himself. Not a chance.

Remus spent the rest of the drive trying hard not to veer off the road from Sirius' very distracting hands. At one point Sirius was a little worried himself, but keep his faith that Remus would hold out and not crash their BMW. Parking the car, with a very satisfied look on his face, Remus howled in triumph, and then grabbed Sirius out of the car, very much in the mood for some... fun.

Sirius laughed as Remus dragged him eagerly towards their bedroom, only to laugh even harder at Remus' shocked expression of his redecoration of their room. Candle lit and a set of manacles mounted on the wall. On their bed lay a whip and a collar. 'Wha...?' began Remus.

Sirius silenced him with a kiss and grinned almost predatorily, 'You didn't think I had forgotten your birthday, now did you?'

'No, master,' breathed Remus.

**THE END **

**Was that ridiculously terrible? You tell me, I've never written them before. **


End file.
